


Choices

by hikarimew



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Past Fic, can be seen as platonic but why would you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarimew/pseuds/hikarimew
Summary: Eraqus and Xehanort talk about what worlds they'd like to visit first.





	Choices

Eraqus prided himself in having the most extensive knowledge out of everyone else in Scala ad Caelum on where one might find Xehanort. Several choices were obvious. Training grounds, his room, the windowsill where they’d often play chess. But one lesser known location was a small nook by the window in the library, specifically in the section where they kept books on all other worlds.

 

That’s where he was today.

 

“Trying to decide where you’ll go first again?” Eraqus had no qualms about sitting next to him, unannounced. He’d had his own business there, but even if they were just to sit in silence, he preferred the company.

 

Xehanort only let out a small laugh, turning the book’s pages, one hand softly tracing out the lines of pictures of faraway castles and towns. Softness you’d hardly expected to find if you saw him fight, but that Eraqus kept seeing in small moments like this nonetheless.

 

“Don’t you ever think about it? My home world might’ve not been much, but it’s still one more world than you’ve ever been to.” Scala ad Caelum had several unfortunate points in common with the Destiny Islands, but at least here he could learn of other worlds, and get there eventually. Training would not last forever. His time would come.

 

“I already know where I’m going, first. Don’t need to think about it too hard.”

 

“Oh?” Now that finally got Xehanort to look up from his book. Small victories were always around to be found, if you looked for them. “Care to share?”

 

“I’m going to your home world, of course!”

 

It was a good thing Xehanort had been sitting properly, in the nice and cushioned nook of the library. Had he been anywhere else, there was a distinct possibility he’d have hit his head sitting up in shock like that.

 

“ _ Why?” _ he asked, at first. The full question took a minute more to process. “There’s nothing there!” It was small, and cramped, and backwards, and--

 

“But you’re from there.” And there it was, so disarmingly simple the book Xehanort had been holding almost slipped from his grasp. 

 

“And that’s enough for you?”

 

“Yup!”

 

Well. Maybe that would be worth a trip back there, someday. It was enough for him.


End file.
